It's not my fault
by SectumSempra05
Summary: Iris Libely goes to school at Hogwarts as a first years. On her journey through Hogwarts she meets new friends and a crush. She gets sorted into a different house as her friends and gets criticized according to her house. She gets into a lot of trouble and teams up with friends in order to help Harry Potter on his life endangering journeys.


**_Authors note: So yeah it's a Harry Potter fanfiction and please R& !_**

Iris Libely was normal eleven year old girl. Not really normal though, she was a half-blood witch who was going to attend Hogwarts, a school for wizards. When Iris was five her mother died in a car accident while she was going to pick her up at school. Iris was devastated when she heard what had happened. She believed it was her fault her poor mother had gone. Her mom was a Pure-blood and her father a muggle, non-wizard. She knew her mom would want her to follow in her footsteps, so she decided to go to Hogwarts.

Her father dropped her off at Kings Cross station with her mothers old books and her orange striped, fluffy cat, Heir. Because it was her first time, she got lost. She was alone looking for platform nine and three-quarters. She noticed a boy, with messy dark hair and round glasses, who had a cart just like her, but with a white owl instead of a cat. "Excuse me, can you tell me where Platform nine and three-quarters is," she asked the boy.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know either. Are you a wizard too?" He said lowering his voice slightly.

"Yes, I am. But how about we ask them. They seem to know where it is." Iris asked looking towards the gingers, a mom, four boys, two of them twins, and a girl. They both walked towards them and asked them if they knew.

"Sure sweetheart," the short, chubby, curly haired woman said, "All you have to do is run through the wall between platforms nine and ten. Okay Fred, you first."

"He's not Fred I am!" the twin said.

"Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother," the other stated.

"Oh I'm sorry George."

"I'm only joking, I am Fred." And there the both twins ran through the red brick wall and completely disappeared. Iris opened her eyes widely in awe.

"Would you like to go next, dear?" asked the chubby woman. Iris took a hold of her trolley and ran through the wall with her eyes closed, hoping she didn't slam her face against the bricks.

"Oww!" She had hit one of the twins.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking," she explained.

"It's alright. Fred and George Weasley, who might you be?" they asked in unison.

"Iris Libely." Right when she finished the youngest boy and the one with the glasses appeared right in front of the wall followed by . "Come on kids, you're going to be late," she said rushing them to the train.

Once they all got on, Iris sat in an empty passenger carriage and put her luggage on the top rack. "Excuse me, do you mind? Everywhere else is full," spoke the ginger with the messy haired boy on his side.

"Sure. I'm Iris Libely".

"I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley," said the red headed boy while taking a seat with a rat on his lap.

"I'm Harry Potter."

"You're the Harry Potter. Is it true you have the-" said Ron excitedly gesturing towards his forehead while Harry lifted his bangs revealing his lightning shaped scar.

"Wicked"

"Who's Harry and why is he so famous?" asked Iris.

Just as he was about to answer the candy trolley came by, "Anything off the trolley dears."

"I'm all set," Ron said, showing his bag of bread.

Iris gave him sympathy and said,"We'll take the lot," taking out a couple of galleons.

"How do you have so much money?"

"My mum. She was an amazing wizard and mother. She raised all this money for me to go to school. Take what you want," Iris offered. Both Ron and Harry got many candy, Ron got licorice and sugar quills, Harry got chocolate frogs.

"Have you seen a toad? Some kid Neville on the train lost it," asked a girl with light brown, frizzy hair and big amber eyes.

"I'm Hermoine Granger, so it's true. Harry Potter is on the train. And you are?" She inquired pgiving a look of disgust towards the other first years.

"Ron Weasley," Ron mumbled through the licorice in his mouth.

"Iris Libely."

"Well do you know some magic?" Hermoine asked sounding as if she wanted to gloat she knew how. Ron chanted a rather odd spell to turn his rat, Scabbers, yellow; obviously he failed zapping his poor rat in the bum.

"I prefer simple spells," she boasted pointing her wand in the direction of Harry's glasses. "Oculus Reparo," she spoke as the tape on his glasses fell off showing his unbroken rim which held his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

After a while, the train had arrived at Hogwarts. A big, hairy man with a bushy beard and a lamp in his hand was yelling, "All 'er first ye'rs this way!" This man, whose name was Hagrid, escorted all the young children to the great hall. While they were walking a a boy with beautiful eyes, the color of metal and blonde, slicked back hair walked towards the three.  
"Oh, look. Red hair, hand me down robes and books, you must be a Weasley," said the boy while Ron turned as red as his hair."The famous Harry Potter is here. I'm Draco Malfoy and you are?"

"Iris Libely," she answered flattered when he asked.

"Hope we are in the same house, Slytherin."

A lady with a dark robe, and her hair pulled back into a tight bun, escorted them into the Great Hall. Professor Dumbledore's stood on the podium and made a speech. After his speech, they took an old, raggedy hat with the folds creating a face and placed it on a short wooden stool. Dumbledore's announced whet the hat was for and they began calling up first year names.

"Hermoine Granger," called McGonagall. The poofy haired girl walked to the stool and sat down. She was fiddling with her fingers while the hat was deciding where to sort her.

"Gryffindor!" the hat yelled. Hermoine left the stool and walked towards the long table where the other Weasley children were sitting with their pointy black elf hats, smiling welcoming her to the gruff indoor family.

"Ron Weasley."

The freckled red head mimicked Hermoine's doings as the hat called out Gryffindor.

"Draco Malfoy."

He approached the stool with much more confidence as to where he was going to be sorted. McGonagall didn't even place the hat on his head before it called Slytherin.

Harry was up next. He seemed much more flustered than the other three as he headed towards the chair. They placed the hat on his head which fell to hide his green eyes. His took the longest time, the hat seemed to have some difficulties whether to place him in Slytherin or Gryffindor. "Please not Slytherin. Anything but Slytherin," the boy pleaded until the hat sorted him into Gryffindor.

"Iris Libely."

Iris seemed slightly less confident than the blonde one, but she wouldn't argue where the hat would sort her. "This one is a bit more of a challenge. She could be placed anywhere," explained the sorting hat,"Slytherin!"

Iris's eye widened of how shocked she was. She headed towards the Slytherin table with a smile on her face to hide the fact she was embarrassed, while some Gryffindors were giving her dirty looks.

"I thought you were out friend," asked Ron, " how could you be places in Slytherin?"

"Don't get mad Ronnie boy-" George joked.

"Yeah. It ain't her fault she has a dark side to her kindness," Fred very discreetly flirted, winking his eye at her.

"Oi, Iris. Don't get along with those disgraces to the pure blood family."

Where have I been sorted in, thought Iris.


End file.
